James St. Patrick
James "Ghost" St. Patrick is the main protagonist of the series Power. He is the owner of a popular New York nightclub named Truth. History James St. Patrick was born in Queens, New York and was raised by his father who had his own club which inspired James of wanting his own club. At some point, James stopped a couple of jerks from beating up Tommy Egan who was picked on due to his race and the two became close friends sticking up for each other ever since. At another point, James' father died causing him and Tommy to start selling on the corner for Kanan and Breeze in their original hometown South Jamaica Queens. He soon started by the nickname "Ghost" as he became so professional in selling that he disappeared before the police could spot him. He met Angela Valdes (his childhood sweetheart) in high school where also Tommy attended, while Ghost and Angie were together her family hated Ghost and then Angie moved away with her family and Ghost never got a chance to see her again. As a young adult, Ghost met and ended up marrying Tasha having three children with her. Ghost had plans to expand his business but Kanan would not go for it and was his main obstacle in his plans of moving forward as Breeze and Kanan were two hotheaded drug dealers who were content with what they had. This caused Ghost to wonder what to do about them as Tasha told Ghost to kill Kanan but he loved him too much like a father to do so and instead put Kanan in prison with Tasha aiding him in the act. With Kanan gone, Ghost then shot Breeze in the back of his head while he was watching TV. Now free to fulfill his plans, Ghost and Tommy used all the money they made on the drug corner to buy their own nightclub which was the dream Ghost wanted for years. Whereas Tommy only wanted it to clean their drug money. Julio was their 3rd in command but originally Julio was part of a street gang & Ghost managed to get him out of the gang by paying for his freedom and having him come work for him. Season 1 Ghost is first walking into Truth with his wife Tasha, Ghost has a walk round his nightclub until Shawn tells him that Tommy wants a talk with him, Ghost goes down and sees a kidnapped couple in the Truth basement, Ghost tells the crew to let the girlfriend go and deal with the man (Miguel Alvarez) and forces him to tell them who put him up to it, Miguel refuses so Ghost shoots him in the head. Ghost warns Tommy to never take him to the basement again when there is a full party upstairs. Tommy and Ghost visit Felipe Lobos and tells him that he is gonna make all the gang members make peace and all work for him. When Tommy notices a like in to Holly and Tommy asks Ghost about her, Ghost tells him not to get attached to her as it was bad for business, Tommy instead starts to go out with her and taking her to Ghost's house to dinner which Ghost didn't like, which though she stole Tasha's earrings Ghost and Tommy have a dispute and ask why is he even taking her to his house. The assassin Pink Sneakers goes through bit by bit slowing Ghost's drug operation down by killing Anibal and attempting to kill Carlos "Vibora" (Carlos Ruiz) just after Ghost and Tommy accuses them of hiring her to do the job, Ghost and Tommy find out who is hiring her after Tommy came to New Jersey visiting Drifty, Ghost then gets a phone call from Kanan from prison telling him that the RSK leader Rolla was the one who hired Pink Sneakers to kill off the drug operation, Ghost has 2nd thoughts about Rolla doing it as the other gang leaders got wrongly accused but Tommy then convinces Ghost to kill him or he will do it. Ghost is in Rolla's apartment and he goes and shoots Rolla right in the face. In the final episode of season 1 it turned out Kanan was the one who hired Pink Sneakers, she goes and visits Kanan in prison and he hires her to kill Ghost. When Ghost is in his nightclub, Holly calls him Ghost, of course he hated it, Pink Sneakers is in Truth and goes and attempts to shoot Ghost but accidently shot Holly instead. Ghost rings up Lobos and tell him that he wants to work for him and be the biggest drug dealer of New York. Meanwhile owning Truth on the 2nd night when Tasha comes to Truth and is all dressed up, Ghost then happens to see his former girlfriend from high school (Angela Valdez), they catch up and they go and meet up but what he doesn't know is that she is a federal lawyer and is on the team that the FBI agents are tracking down Ghost's boss Felipe Lobos which they are also trying to track down Ghost but is actually unknown to them . Ghost on a regular bases then starts sleeping with Angie. When there was a big overdose in Truth Simon Stern starts sniffing in and gets suspicious about him owning Truth which also shuts down Truth on a temporary bases, he leaves Ghost's manager (Josh Kantos) incharge which he didn't want to take off Ghost. Season 2 After Holly got shot and survived Ghost went to go look for Tommy to tell him what happened, but of course Tommy was in hiding at his mother's house after murdering Nomar on orders by Carlos Ruiz for having sex with his 14 year old daughter, but found Tommy and told Ghost that Angie is AUSA Attorney for the states courts with the FBI, Ghost carries on his relationship with her and takes her to Miami to invest in another nightclub, but that wasn't the only reason. Ghost also needed to find Pink Sneakers, before Ghost tries to get to her, Kanan then sends Dre to kill her but she's still alive when Ghost catches her and she tells him Rolla wasn't the one who hired her which then Ghost realizes Kanan is the one hiring her. When Ghost is back in New York he gets all the gangs to truce, but Kanan and Tommy already killed Q-Dubs and his crew which gives Kanan to have Dre and his crew to take that territory. Ghost and Tommy try and get Vladimir and his crew to take up on his offer but Vladimir doesn't trust them so they go and send the Saldado Nation and Dre's crew to squash them by spray painting gypsy which they go and blame the Albanians, then Vladimir goes and works with Ghost. Kanan and Dre form an alliance with Drifty, Vibora and Vladimir to get on Lobos connect and kill Ghost but Lobos is arrested along with Tommy and they go to prison, Ghost finds his way to get Tommy out of jail, which also gets Angie out of her job and finds out that James is Ghost and also sent Holly away which Tommy also hated as Holly knew too much. Ghost also killed Drifty and Vladimir and sent Vibora away with his daughter which saved Angie her job, Ghost ordered Lobos to be murdered but failed and attempts to kill Kanan in a burning building which he believed he killed Kanan. When Holly comes back, Tommy confronts Ghost about getting rid of Holly and goes to shoot him but Dre comes from behind and puts a gun to Tommy's head and tells him to back off. Ghost goes and carries on running his nightclub that he now owns against and moves on with his life with Angie and Tommy is with Holly until Hugo Sanchez approaches him to talk to Lobos on the phone to kill Ghost otherwise he will kill Ghost and Tommy and also Holly and her dog. Ghost carries on owning his nightclub after getting Stern off his back, he continues his relationship with Angie and has Dre working for him as his chauffer, when Greg Knox visits Truth and tries to question Josh Kantos, he refuses but then Ghost fires Kantos. Ghost tries to get hold of Tommy, but Tommy is out to kill Ghost otherwise Tommy and Ghost both get killed and Holly too along with the dog. Ghost visits Tasha and explains that he killed Kanan (which Kanan survived the fire) after Kanan killed Shawn, Tasha didn't believe it until she caught up with Tommy and he tells her. Season 3 With Ghost under pressure of Lobos he hires foot soldiers which happens to be Milan who fakes his name as Dean, when Tommy failed to assassinate Ghost, Holly then hires the Jamaicans to kill Ghost but it fails to plan as Milan and his men kill them in a drive by shooting, Tommy kills Holly when he found out and also found out moments before that Ghost had killed Dylan and his men for trying to kill Tommy, Tommy and Ghost make up again to plan to kill Lobos, but Angie warned Ghost that she could be in trouble for Lobos getting killed could cost her job, but Proctor did warn Ghost that its either protecting Angie or saving his own life, Ghost chose to save his own life with Tommy and go and kill Lobos. Mike Sandoval arranges for Lobos to escape with Hugo Sanchez, Tommy goes along with it and Ghost kills the Lobos driver and they kidnap Lobos, Tasha is with Ghost during the plan but stays in the hotel, Lobos later killed by Ghost and Tasha finds a separation form which she wasn't happy about. When Ghost is back in New York at his club he tells his men he doesn't need him until Milan tells Ghost he needs him and uses him as a slave drug dealer for stealing off Vladimir and killing him and tells him he needs Tommy and threatens to kill his family. Ghost dumps Angie as he was back to his old ways again, he sells illegal cigarettes in his nightclub, Ghost is terrified of Milan and gets an FBI agent he knows to investigate Milan, with Vibora back he uses Vibora to set up Milan and get arrested. In the finale, Ghost and Tasha talk where he reveals that his club has garnered enough legal money to support their children. Tasha admits that James proved her wrong & that his club could earn more money than his crime business could as he states he always has a plan. He then tells her that no matter what she and the kids were his family and he would keep her safe like he is doing with Milan these words leaves her touched. The two shared a kiss which leads to them making passionate love and have them question their relationship status. He then informs Tasha about his plan but she tells Tommy which causes Tommy to kill Ruiz and tells Ghost after that he's going to be in charge of taking out Milan, although being under pressure with Greg wanting to take him down, Ghost breaks in his apartment to find the record device what he had on Vibora but couldn't find it and leaves out. On his drive, Greg stops Ghost but finds nothing on him and then Sandoval kills Knox. At his club, Ghost is confronted by Milan who promises to kill him. However, Ghost has his own ace in the hole which was having Dre and his gang corner Milan and his men while also getting Tasha to hold Milan's woman off. Ghost then meets up with Tommy where they kill Milan and with him gone, Ghost returns to his club. There he spots Angie and goes to talk with her but Angie had just returned from Greg's apartment and found Ghost's finger prints and arrests Ghost for the murder he didn't commit. Season 4 Imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit, Ghst spends a majority of the season behind bars where he deals with a series of problem both inside and outside. His problem in prison were dealing with an abusive guard named Marshal Williams, a mob boss named Tony Teresi who briefly blackmails him and the possibility of facing the death penalty. On the outside, his family is suffering because of the crime and his businesses are shut down due to the possible link to the crime. Soon Ghost resolves some of these problems by blackmailing Teresi and having Williams transferred though he kills him in a blind rage but Teresi helps him cover it up. However, Angela discovers that he innocent and the judge dismisses the charges against him and he is allowed to return home. Before leaving he is told by Teresi to give Tommy a cell phone to contact him revealing that he is Tommy's father to Ghost's shock. Returning a free man, Ghost tries to patch up with his wife but is rebuffed and is met with another problem in the form of his old enemy Simon Stern who gave money to Tasha in their time of need and wants to go into business with him for a project to repay him. Ghost faces new problems with the shady councilmen Lorenz Tate, Tommy killing a federal agent and Proctor now joining them since he is an accomplice, learning Tommy made a new alliance with a gang but he manages it. However, his biggest problem comes when Tariq is kidnapped by Kanan Starks and he is forced to rob Tommy to pay for his son's ransom. When the men get to the house, Jukebox quickly figures out she’s getting crossed, and she doesn’t like it. She pulls a gun on Tariq, who’s tied to a chair, and taunts James for his new image starts spilling secrets. Ghost begs her for his son and watches as she commands Kanan to tell Tariq who he really is. Juke is done with the truth-telling, so she goes to shoot Tariq, but Kanan takes her out with a round of bullets to the chest, killing her. Ghost grabs his freaked-out son and hugs him, swaying back and forth before glaring at Kanan who says he’ll see Tariq around, grabs the cash, and leaves. Afterwards, Ghost returns home with his son and explains to Tommy why he took the money as the latter understands. At a ceremony where he is rewarded for being a good citizen falsely accused, he meets Angela and congratulates her on her promotion. Unfortunately, his daughter Raina is killed that night and he is guilty that he could have done something. Ghost later joins Tommy in confronting the gang they believed was responsible though they learned the gang was innocent but discover Dre set Julio up to die, which angers Tommy but Ghost kills Uriel and shrugs it off as he wants to find who killed his daughter. Much later, he is called by Tommy and finds out a man named Ray Ray was responsible for Raina's death and is told of the latter's address. James goes there where he witnesses Tariq heading there too in order to avenge his sister. Running behind his son, he arrives too late as Tariq kills Ray Ray. Unsure how to feel with Raina being avenged, Ghost has Tasha take Tariq home before he and Tommy dispose of the body to avoid framing Tariq. Ghost and Tommy then make plans to get Dre before Tommy receives a call from Kanan to tell him to let him speak with Ghost and they form an alliance. The three men sit in Tommy's car and spot Dre with his new affiliation, they realize it was too risky to kill him since he was protected by the Jimenez Cartel. The three then drive off with the intention of getting reinforcement to carry out their plan for revenge another day. Season 5 James continues to deal with Raina's death and blames others like Tariq, Tasha, and Dre for his daughter's demise. As they make plans, James questions Kanan if he can be trusted but the latter assures him since they have a common enemy. He and Kanan bond to an extent before they try to kill Dre but the latter anticipated this and shoots at James, grazing and leaving him wounded but Tommy and Kanan get him to safety. Proctor has an underground doctor tend to James and the latter thanks him for the help and welcomes him to the family. During Raina's funeral, James watches as Tariq speaks for his sister before running off stage, seemingly distraught. Taking over, James gives a speech for his child while unknown to him Tariq alerts Dre of him being in danger and he escapes. At Raina's grave, James breaks down and apologizes to his child for not protecting her. Dre appears and apologizes for his loss as James is angry to see him but the latter stops him from trying to attack since he's not armed. Dre tells James not to come after him since his new bosses will surely kill him, his associates and family if he tries and gives the warning to back off. While having dinner with the investor, James flirts with her to change her mind and she does after making advances on him. James ends up having another affair by sleeping with her. Murders committed by Ghost *'Breeze': Shot in the back of the head in his apartment while watching TV. *'Miguel Alvarez': Shot in the head. *'Rolla': Shot three times in the chest. *'Wendrif "Drifty" Menkins': Shot in the back of the head. *'Three of Vladimir Jankovic's Henchmen': Shot to death in order to kill Vladimir Jankovic. *'Vladimir Jankovic': Shot in the head through a glass door. *'Unnamed Korean Gangster': Shot in the back of the head to prevent him from killing Tommy. *'Dylan Shin': Shot in the back of the head to prevent him from killing Tommy. *'Raul': Shot in the head through a car window. *'Felipe Lobos': Shot to death in the woods. *'Milan': Shot in the head. (w/ Tommy Egan) *'Marshal Clyde Williams': Head bashed in with a free weight. *'Uriel Diaz': Shot in the head as revenge for killing Julio. *'Hermanos Tianos Gang Member': Shot in the chest. *'Jeff Ferguson': Stabbed to death. Murders connected to Ghost *'De Sangre Gang Member': Shot to death in self-defense by Liliana after Ghost and Tommy armed their crew with guns. Ghost and Tommy later sent his severed body parts to several gang leaders in their organization to send a message to whoever was attacking their organization. *'Unnamed Albanian Gangster': Indirectly caused. Murdered by Vladimir Jankovic with a chainsaw after Ghost and Tommy framed the Albanians for foiling a drug shipment of Vladimir’s. *'Javier Villanueva': Indirectly caused as Ghost let the FBI agents follow him to the hotel for the Lobos meeting, but Ghost didn't meet them and he let Lobos and Tommy get arrested. Javier was armed and was shot dead by the FBI. *'Uriel Delgado': Indirectly caused. Ghost hired him to kill Lobos and he failed. Murdered in revenge by Lobos’ people for the failed hit. *'3 Jamaican Assassins': Indirectly caused. Shot to death in a drive-by by Milan who at the time was hired to protect Ghost. *'Holly Weaver': Strangled to death by Tommy after finding out she hired the Jamaicans to kill Ghost. Ghost helped dispose of the body. *'Hugo Sanchez': Arranged with Tommy to trap him after the Lobos murder and Tommy repeatedly shot Sanchez after Sanchez repeatedly insulted Tommy. *'Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz': Indirectly caused. Ghost and Ruiz conspired to take down Milan. Tommy found out and stabbed Ruiz to death to prevent that. *'Biscuit': Strangled through a headlock by Tony Teresi and then had his corpse hung by Teresi and Ghost to make it look like a suicide after Ghost killed Marshal Clyde Williams. Teresi and Ghost made it look like Biscuit killed Williams and then killed himself in order to avoid the consequences. *'Marcus': Indirectly caused as he got shot by Kanan to rob the money he guarded so Ghost can save his son Tariq. *'LaVerne "Jukebox" Ganner': Shot to death by Kanan to save Tariq. *'Agent Mike Sandoval': Neck slashed as a result of Ghost and Tommy contracting Tony Teresi to get him killed in prison. *'Two Toros Locos Gang Members': Shot to death by Tommy after he and Ghost went to interrogate Uriel. *'Raymond "Ray Ray" Jones': Shot to death by Tariq St. Patrick for killing Raina St. Patrick. Ghost and Tommy helped dispose of the body. Episodes Season 1 *"Not Exactly How We Planned" *"Whoever He Is" *"This Is Real" *"Who Are You?" *"I Gotta Go" *"Who You With?" *"Loyalty" *"Best Laid Plans" Season 2 *"Consequences" *"No Friends on the Street" *"Like We're Any Other Couple" *"You're the Only Person I Can Trust" *"Who You Are and Who You Want to Be" *"Why Her?" *"You're Not the Man" *"Three Moves Ahead" *"Time's Up" Season 3 *"Call Me James *"It's Never Over" *"I Got This on Lock" *"Don't Worry, Baby" *"Help Me" *"The Right Decision" *"Don't Go" *"Trust Me" *"I Call the Shots" *"In My Best Interest" Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Gangsters Category:St. Patrick Family Category:Protagonists Category:Regular characters